Scold's Bridle
by Starfool
Summary: The Godchild chapter as told by the Sukisho cast.


**Alright, this here is a oneshot involving the Sukisho/Sukisyo characters as Godchild characters. Also I apologize for any OCC-ness (although it is somewhat of unavoidable. Hence why Riff is two characters, and not just one).**

**In this oneshot, Ran and Yoru do not have their own bodies.**

**I don't own either Godchild or Sukisyo. Obviously.**

* * *

><p><span>Scold's Bridle: The Sunao Version<span>

The parks of London were the favorite places of the young folk to meet up and gossip. This was a particularly common ailment for those in the Upper Class, and that wonderfully sunny day was no exception.

"Another young woman murdered on Westminster Bridge? How horrible!"

"I heard they all had their eyes removed too. It's just dreadful isn't it?"

"A woman's beauty is her life!"

Sunao Fujimori could only heave an annoyed sigh, eyes closed as he leaned against a tree. The pink-eyed Earl was more beautiful than most of woman he was forced to associate with, and despite that this annoyed him to no end, he still could not be convinced to cut his long flowing pink hair. "Her beauty is her life? It must not be worth much then. Who in their right mind would even wear those damned dresses?"

"I don't know, but they obviously care," Sunao's adopted brother Sei pointed out. The ten year old had spiky blue hair, matching blue eyes, and looked a lot more like Sunao's manservant, Sora Hashiba, than Sunao himself. He would be quite attractive in a few years. "But just look at Drew Benjamin." He motioned to the rather plain redhead with glasses and freckles. "She's of really good social standing, everyone says so, but all they do is make fun of her because she isn't pretty."

"She just needs to grow a backbone."

"That's mean, Big Brother!" Sei gave him a shocked look, although he did not deny the sentiment. "But if you have advice, I'll just go get her!"

Sunao's eyes snapped open. "Wait, I don't want to…"

But Sei was already gone and pulling Drew away from several particularly cruel young ladies. "Come on, Drew, let's go find some better company. I bet my brother would love to talk to you!"

The several other pretty women immediately began to mutter among themselves. Drew got to see Earl Sunao? THE Earl Sunao Fujimori? The beautiful man of every girl's dreams? And, most importantly, why was it only DREW? Sei however ignored the rest of them as they approached Sunao, who stood with a painted smile

"Lady Benjamin, good to see you again." _Now please leave. I don't want to deal with you._ He hoped Drew understood his telepathic message. People usually did.

Instead of reacting like most people (or rather acting like most people who did not know Sunao), Drew looked like a mouse that was charmed by a snake. She was bright red with embarrassment, which complemented her red hair far too well. Her mouth fumbled for words as she gaped at the pretty teenager. "E-earl Su-su-nao-"

He could feel his eye start to twitch. "Lady Benjamin, are you alri-!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drew suddenly shoved Sunao away from her and ran, which was probably a good thing. After all, Sunao was not known for his patience.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM?_

Sei ran after Drew when he saw the dangerous death glare appearing on his brother's face. "Big brother, I'm going on ahead! Drew, wait!" he called over his shoulder, leaving the poor unfortunate souls nearby at his brother's mercy.

Drew was sitting on a bench a good distance away when he found her. She had hidden her face in her arms. For a moment, Sei thought she was crying. He was glad to realize that, although she was embarrassed enough to, she hadn't started yet.

"It's alright, Drew. I know you like my brother, but it's okay if confessing frightens you." Sei reached out to pat her shoulder. How else could he calm the panicking girl down?

"That's not it! It's just, when I look at him, look at those delicate features and lovely pink eyes and hair, I remember how I look, and I'm dumbstruck! I'm just a dumpy redhead with freckles and glasses!" Tears leaked from Drew's eyes as she hit her knee in frustration.

"But Drew-!"

He was ignored as Drew continued in a softer voice. "If, if only I was just a bit more attractive, then maybe, maybe I'd have enough confidence…"

"Eh? Drugs that make you beautiful? Is it really true?"

Both Drew and Sei turned their heads to look at a previously unnoticed group of girls not too far from them. "There has to be a catch."

"But your acne has cleared up and your eyes are shining! Amazing! Where did you get this beauty drug, Karen?"

The girl called Karen gave an obnoxious giggle. "From a private hospital. But it's a secret. The doctor there only accepts people who meet very specific conditions. He's a little strange…"

"Oh, tell us, Karen, tell us!"

"Not a chance! Besides, you need a membership card to get in, and you don't have one."

"But Karen!" The whining faded as the girls walked away. Something slipped from one of the girl's pockets. Sei quickly snatched it up.

"A membership card…?"

Drew immediately snagged his arm. "Wait, Sei! Please, let me have it! That beauty drug – It's my only chance! Please Sei!"

_Drew?_ Sei wondered.

* * *

><p>"You let Sei go out with Drew Benjamin of all people?" Sunao snapped at his good-looking blue haired, blue-eyed manservant from his seat on the sofa. An opened newspaper rested on his lap as he had been reading it until a few moments ago.<p>

"Well, what else was I going to do?" Sora Hashiba retorted, arms crossed over his chest. "Drew Benjamin is the daughter of Lord Benjamin. No matter what you think, he can't flatly refuse."

Sunao hmphed, his girlish face creased with annoyance. The pink-haired teen would have found a way to refuse.

"I, for one, think it's good to let Sei get out for a bit. I finally got some information on a certain matter. One Sei should not hear about." This came from Sunao's head bulter, Shinichirou Minato. The serious black haired man held out a piece of paper. Sora turned to stare, while Sunao simply twisted his head slightly to keep his employee within his line of vision. "The mad doctor Baron Mayfield hired has erased all traces of himself perfectly. His alias 'Gene Sweeney' led to nothing. Description was a young man, not much older than you, with greenish black hair and violet eyes."

_Greenish black hair?_ A shudder ran down Sunao's body. Yes, that could only be him, Kai Nagase, a member of the secret society Delilah that combined scientific research with dark magic and demonic rituals. The man who looked so much like Aizawa, it was disturbing. He was near even now. That damnable doctor…

"Damn it. What the hell is that guy up to?" Sora growled.

It was all the distraction Sunao needed to escape certain memories. "If we knew that, we'd tell you, idiot. You'd never be able to figure it out on your own anyway."

Sora's face reddened. "Hey, give me some credit! I've managed to keep away from him for this long despite not remembering anything!"

"You're still an idiot. And I hate people who forget things," Sunao stated, snapping his newspaper up with clear annoyance.

"Then why the hell did you hire me? Hey, don't ignore me!"

Shinichirou sighed, and decided to escape with the pretense of getting more tea.

* * *

><p>Drew and Sei had gone to the office listed on the membership card, and were waiting for Drew to go meet the doctor in was small and simply furnished room. The young woman kept fidgeting nervously. "I'm sorry, Sei. I shouldn't have dragged you along on this pointless trip."<p>

The boy simply gave Drew a wide smile. "Well, now I'm your accomplice! Don't worry, Drew. Besides, this weird drug sounds interesting."

Drew stood as a maid motioned her in. "You'll definitely wait, right?"

"Of course! It'll be fine." At which point Drew bumped into the door frame. _At least, I hope so_, Sei amended. _Is she going to be alright?_

Drew entered the comfortably furnished office without further mishaps and took a seat before the attractive doctor.

"Ah, so you are the patient with the reference from Earl Fujimori. I am Dr. Blanchett." The doctor's voice was cool and collected, but somehow personable. His short hair was a dark green with two long pieces in the front. An odd style, but striking nonetheless. A pair of small wire framed glasses rested on his nose. He was the kind of man who had followers from a distance and knew it. "Unfortunately, the drug you have requested is only given to specifically requested clients. A young woman like you shouldn't-"

"No! I really need it!" Drew exclaimed, standing abruptly. "I've hated these freckles and dry red hair ever since I was a girl!"

"So beauty is very important to you." Drew failed to notice the calculating gleam in the doctor's violet eyes.

"Of course! I can't count the number of times I've lost out on something just because I wasn't beautiful! If I could just be beautiful, I'd have everything I want!" _Yes, then Sunao, then he'd finally look at me… _"I'd do anything to be beautiful!"

There was a moment of silence following her outburst. A sudden clanging broke it.

"Wha-what?" Drew looked around to identify the source of the noise.

The doctor smiled. It was small and cold and did not deserve to be called a smile. "Congratulations. You were just approved by my director."

"Huh? But from where…?" She was distracted from her questions when he placed an elaborate glass bottle on the desk in front of her.

"This is Acelsius Drops, the beauty drug. Take it every night before you go to sleep." He pushed the drug towards Drew. It was a clear liquid with tiny pink pellets floating in it. Drew babbled her thanks, taking her prize and rushing out to show Sei.

"Look, Sei, I got it!" Drew beamed as she triumphantly held the drug. The blue haired child studied the ornate bottle intently. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea… this place is really creepy and the liquid is pink. Who would drink an unknown pink liquid? There's even something floating in it…_

"Take care now," came a soft voice from the doctor's office. Sei turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of greenish-black hair and a distant smile before the door closed behind them. A shudder ran down Sei's body and he hoped he had not seen who he thought he had.

* * *

><p>Sunao was doing his best to be polite to the ladies that had managed to surround him. He truly was. He'd even managed to avoid making one of the twits cry so far. Where the hell was Sora when he needed to escape this minefield of hormones?<p>

"My goodness, how unladylike." The scornful voice cut through the high pitched squealing of the other girls. "Twining about him like cats in heat; have you really no shame?"

Surprise was evident on Sunao's pretty face even as the girls around him turned to confirm his own ears and eyes.

"W-what did you say? Excuse me-!"

"That voice… it sounded like Drew's… Eh? Is that Drew?"

Okay, his eyes were not deceiving him. This was a porcelain-skinned, very slender, and arguably far prettier Drew who had apparently discovered her backbone and no longer needed glasses. Even her hair was now more blonde than red. Had she started taking something to lose weight? Did she dye her hair? For once, the ladies around him were right; her new beauty was of a frail, sickly, almost unnatural sort that he did not like in the least.

Sei had been hanging around Drew a lot lately too. Perhaps it was time he paid the Benjamin family a visit.

* * *

><p>"Drew, haven't you stopped taking that drug yet?" A very worried Sei questioned the young woman. He was up in her room, talking to her while Sunao made conversation downstairs with her parents. "It's not normal for your eyesight to get better with a mere drug. You're also losing a lot of weight. I think you should stop, Drew. The whole thing is bizarre!"<p>

Drew snorted and continued brushing her once red hair as she sat at her vanity. "Oh, come off it, Sei. I know you're just jealous of my beauty, but I won't give you any of my medicine! I never want to go back to my former pathetic self again! Besides, my hair is practically blond!" She ran the brush through a few strands to show off their new tone, but quite suddenly paused. Her face twisted with confusion as the skin around her eyes began to take on a bruised look. _What,_ thought Sei. _What's happening?_

"Wh-what…? M-my face… My face is burning! My face?"

The shriek pierced the conversation between Sunao and Lord Benjamin. The young earl stood almost immediately and took off for Drew's room with Lord Benjamin close behind.

_That was Sei's voice,_ Sunao realized, fighting down panic. _It can't be. It can't be. It can't be-!_

He threw the door open to see a most gruesome sight. Sei was kneeling on the floor, his face pale as he looked at his older brother. Shards of broken glass lay scattered about the floor and blood stained Drew's nightgown. Drew's face, however, was now an unrecognizable bleeding mess. Standing behind Drew was the last person Sunao wanted to see. One red hand rested on Drew's face, the other held a lancet. His dark green hair shifted in the breeze from the open window, and his eyes glared an icy violet from behind thin glasses. _Kai Nagase-!_

"How good to see you again, my lovely Earl." The words sounded almost forced from the man, as though he would have preferred to not say anything at all.

"B-big Brother! Drew… Drew is!" The words tumbled from Sei's mouth high-pitched with panic, his face scrunched up with fear and disgust. "All of the sudden her face started spurting blood! She was thrashing in agony… And she beat her own face into the mirror as she died! Then, then he came through the window and… her eyes, he ripped out her eyes!"

"How noisy," stated the doctor in his monotone voice. He was suddenly behind Sei and pressed a white cloth against the little boy's mouth.

"Stop it, Nagase! Let go of Sei!" Sunao screeched, finally moving away from the door.

Kai simply stood in the window with Sei in his arms. "He wants to see you racked with despair… Sunao," was all the slightly elder man said as he jumped out into the dark night.

"SEI!" Sunao raced toward the window in time to spot a carriage leaving the mansion. _Oh no. This fog's too thick! If I don't hurry, I'll-!_ He ignored Lord Benjamin, trying to find some clue as to where the doctor could be taking Sei. His pink eyes landed on the intricate medicine bottle seated on the vanity. He snatched up both it and the membership card underneath it. _This must be that drug!_ _And the address on the membership card is…_

He hurried from the room, catching the arm of one of the maids milling about in panic. "YOU!" he demanded, making her jump. "Take this to the head butler at Fujimori Mansion and have him check this!"

"Y-yes, yes sir?" replied the confused maid as Sunao fled down the hallway. _I'll go after the doctor. That man, the one who tortured Kuu-chan and I, he would not hesitate to rip Sei to shreds… with that faint mocking laughter of his floating through the air!_

* * *

><p>"What a lovely moon… A day like today is quite suitable." The voice of a young woman reached Sei's ears as his drug-induced sleep came to an end. For a moment, he just rested before opening one blue eye to see he was in a cage. He then peeked in the direction of the voice, refusing to move more so that she would not realize he was awake. A strange mask with huge cone-shaped ears, a long dangling tongue, wide eyes, and a weird question-mark-shaped metal piece sticking out from the top covered her face. Otherwise she was dressed like every other woman he had ever seen. She continued to speak, seeming unaware that he was even there. "Next, I'll make that boy drink the medicine. He's certainly beautiful enough with that pleasant blue hair. Since Acelsius Drops gathers the beauty of a person behind their eyes, I'll just have him drink it. Then, on the next full moon, he'll be just ripe to harvest and everything will be complete! I will have gather the beauty of six people by gathering their eyes…and with the last set, the demon will be summoned and I will be beautifully reborn!" The insane lady turned to face the cold man Sei recognized as Kai. "I'll do this all for you, my beloved doctor. All to be worthy of you."<p>

_What on Earth is this lady talking about?_ The young boy wondered, shivering. Something very disturbing was going on here._ Does this mean they are the criminals? They murdered Drew and the other girls? And what is that weird medicine? _He opened his other eye without realizing it, too intent on easing his confusion and fear to notice.

"I love you too, Viola of the Mask," the doctor replied emotionlessly, walking over to the crazy lady. In his hand was the elaborate glass container of the Acelsius Drops. Sei could see the ghastly pink liquid clearly. "And five pairs of eyes have already been collected. I believe yours will be the sixth, young man pretending to sleep."

Sei's eyes widened with horror. _Big brother, Sora, hurry…!_

* * *

><p>Sora Hashiba slammed the door open to what had been a doctor's office several days ago. However, no one was there, nor was there any sign of recent activity. "Damn. I thought this might happen," he muttered, "Now where might they have left a clue…?" The blue haired man opened the drawers in the desk, hoping that Kai had left them something to go by.<p>

Nothing. He found absolutely nothing. Cursing his luck under his breath, he made his way back down the stairs to the entrance. Hopefully Shinichirou would be downstairs with information about the drug.

The bang of a door and a yell of "Doctor! Doctor help me-!" alerted him to the presence of another. Instead of turning the corner of the stairwell to go to the entrance, he peeked around it to see a young woman cloaked and looking as desperate as she sounded.

"My face, my face is so hot, it feels like it's burning! Doctor, please give me some more of that medicine! There's something wrong with my face-!" She reached up to touch her face, allowing the hood to fall back a bit. Sora barely held back a gasp. The blood vessels around her eyes had begun to swell and stick out, the skin taking on a bruised color. It was quite nasty to look at.

"Sorry Miss, but nobody's here anymore," replied an obscenely cheerful voice. Sora couldn't see who it was due to the girl standing in his line of vision. "I think that green-haired doctor might have gone that way though!"

"WHERE? Which way did he-!" There was the sickly thump of something sharp stabbing flesh as the girl arched forward, her eyes going wide and blank. A young man with short navy blue hair and matching eyes lowered her to the ground with a soft thud after removing his knife. Sora's mouth dropped open, and he would have run out to confront the murderer if Shinichirou had not conveniently appeared behind him and grabbed him. As it was, they had a second long, silent struggle in which Sora still attempted to get to the boy. It ended with Sora's arms twisted up against his back and Shinichirou's hand clamped over Sora's mouth.

"It's nothing personal, Miss Karen. I'm just doing my job after all," the boy told the corpse almost regretfully. Unfortunately, he was still to cheerful for his regret to sound true. Sora watched with disgust, felling sick as the boy removed her eyes and placed them in a glass container. _That's right, I remember now! He, he was with the doctor last time!_

"Well, gotta run. Kai-san certainly keeps me busy." The boy turned and left the building. Shinichirou counted to ten before letting Sora go.

The furious teen wheeled around to face his coworker with a glare, rubbing his sore arm. "What the hell, Nii-chan? Why'd you let him get away?"

Shinichirou shook his head as he took off running. "He is undoubtedly going to where Nagase is. I suggest you hurry up, or we might be too late," he called over his shoulder before the door shut behind him.

Sora bit his lip, worry quickly replacing anger and he dashed after the other man. Shinichirou was right. The boy was going to Nagase. If he had jumped out, he would have given them away, and then the boy could have taken them on a false path or something equally time consuming, and then they might be too late to help Sunao. Maybe they were already too late. The thought fueled his anxiety and he started to run faster, passing Shinichirou. _Sunao, you better be safe!_

* * *

><p>A bang cracked through the air. The container in Kai's hand suddenly shattered, the pink liquid splattering against the ground. Standing in the entrance to the building was Sunao, his gun still smoking slightly. "Well, Kai Nagase," Sunao practically snarled at the man. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How careless of me. Your precious drug is ruined." He sounded anything but apologetic.<p>

"Big Brother!" Sei yelled, relief washing over him. He just knew Sunao would come and get him out of here.

Kai sighed. "If you're so worried, you should be paying more attention to the pool beneath poor little Sei." He motioned to the area beneath Sei that he could not see through the cage floor. "After all, it is filled with Acelsius Drops. Will you risk giving him the undiluted dosage?"

Sunao's pink eyes narrowed, but he didn't answer, nor was he expected to. The doctor continued as Viola placed her hand on a lever that would undoubtedly lower the cage into the pool. "So please hand over the gun. I assure you it will be much better for you both."

Sei watched Sunao give Kai an intense look of hatred, which the green-haired man seemed to be unaffected by. The earl stiffly handed his gun over to Kai. "Big brother, no!"

The two men ignored the boy. "I wonder what Hashiba would think if I sent him your pretty pink eyes as a present. Perhaps then we'd see some results." For a moment, Sunao's pink eyes appeared red to the slightly older man, but any further comment was interrupted.

"_Kai-san!_" a way too jovial voice cried out. It was the young man with navy hair, navy eyes and a smiling face. "I did it! I got the fifth pair of eyes!"

_So that's him,_ Sunao thought. _He's the doctor's underling._

Viola snatched the container he was holding out of his hands. "Just one more person! We'll make the child drink, and then I will at last be beautifully reborn! Oh doctor!" The crazy woman threw her arms around Kai's neck, somehow still managing to hold onto the container of eyes and unaware of the glares the doctor's assistant was sending her way. Kai gave her what was clearly an attempt at a smile. "Let's do it now! Then we can be together at last!"

For some reason, Sunao's lips began to curl up into a smirk. This was then followed by a giggle that quickly developed into full-blown laughter. The other occupants of the room stared at him, wondering if the pinkette had finally lost his mind. "Do you really think," he proclaimed in a slightly higher-pitched voice as his laughter faded away, hands on his slim hips, "that killing beautiful people and collecting their eyes would allow you to be beautifully reborn? Oh please. You're either born beautiful, like me, or you're not." His posture shifted slightly, one arm wrapped lazily across his torso while the other brought his hand to his own lips. It gave him a far more feminine and flirty appearance than Sunao ever dared to show. One word went through Sei and Kai's minds. _Ran._ "Nor does that man care for you in the least. He can't even smile at you. Woman, you are pathetic. Can't you see he's just using you?"

"That's a lie!" she shrieked, suddenly shoving herself away from Kai to viciously grab the lever that controlled the cage. "The doctor was the one who freed me from my confinement! He never flinched away because of my ugliness! No matter what horrible lies you tell me, it won't work! See! I'll prove it to you!" Before anyone could stop her, Viola pulled the lever. Sei screamed as he fell to his apparent doom, causing Ran to snap back to Sunao. He removed the knife hidden in his cane, rushing forward to attempt to stop Sei's death. He paused however, when Kai's assistant suddenly found himself forced out of the way of a blue-haired figure much faster and taller than Sunao. The figure then thrust Viola away from the lever, before grabbing it and halting Sei's fall.

"God, Fujimori, you need to stop getting yourself into these situations. You're going to send me to an early grave." It was Sora, smiling cheekily at the young Earl.

"You just need to get here sooner, Hashiba, " Sunao declared loudly with a hmph, arms crossed over his chest. He was not at all relieved to see his manservant. Well, maybe a little. "No one in my service should be this late. Now help me get Sei down."

"Right away, Princess." Sora complied with a chuckle. After sending him a glower, Sunao easily picked the lock and Sei rushed into his arms with a yell of "Big Brother!"

Viola whimpered and slowly sat up from where she had been thrown to the floor. The mask had fallen off, revealing her face for the first time. She would have been very pretty, had it not been for the large burn scar that covered nearly half her face. "Aah… M-my mask…"

Things suddenly clicked into place for Sunao. "'Viola'…? Violet Maria Taylor? The twit who caused that big scandal a few years ago when her beautiful younger sister stole her fiancé? The ditz who tried throwing acid on her sister's face, only to have it land on her own? The nitwit who then decided she couldn't handle her actions, went mentally insane, and was never heard of again? I never thought you were that asinine."

Thankfully, Viola did not seem to notice she had just been insulted several times over. "Little sister?" she muttered, her eyes glazed over with memories. Then her face twisted with hatred, her eyes gleaming with furious anger. "No, that's wrong… I-My parents locked me away because I was born ugly! And when the ritual is complete, I-I'll-!"

"That's no magic ritual," Shinchirou interrupted softly, appearing behind the doctor. Having been finally noticed, he promptly walked over to the Earl. Viola froze, still seated on the floor. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket as she turned her frightened face to him. He began to read from it. "That liquid contains countless parasite eggs. It's a species scientists haven't discovered yet."

"Of course," the young Earl muttered as Sei and Sora shuddered.

The butler continued to read the paper. "The sudden weight loss and manner of death, it was all due to those parasites. They hatch inside the body, steal nutrients from their host, and, after one month, they force themselves out of their host, destroying the facial tissue. Most collect behind the eyeballs, but these nasty bugs die upon contact with air."

Sunao gave Kai, who hadn't moved an inch throughout the entire exchange, a look of disgust. "So that's why you were collecting the eyes. And here I thought it was some weird fetish you had developed."

Kai sighed. "You are right, of course. This was an experiment on those parasites we of Delilah have invented. The sample size was six people. Today is the last day anyway." He took a step closer.

Sunao reacted immediately. Despite knowing it was a futile move, he placed the cane knife at Viola's throat and hissed, "Don't come any closer! You see what I'm about to do, right?"

The doctor didn't move, his expression as blank and aloof as ever. He didn't need to. Viola looked up at him with large terrified eyes. Her voice trembled. "It's… it's a lie… isn't it? Everything he said is a lie! …Isn't it?"

"Viola… do you know what that mask is called?" As he spoke, Viola shoved the knife away and blood began to leak from her eyes. "The large ears represent a love of gossip, the long tongue a liar, and the wide eyes a busybody. It is a medieval torture instrument known as the Scold's Bridle. It suits a weak woman like you, who could not notice the ugliness of your own soul."

"Doctor-!" She reached for him, the blood now spurting from the area around her eyes. He still did not move, and she fell to the ground with a thud. In a few minutes, she stopped twitching. Viola of the Mask was dead.

"So she was the sixth," Sunao stated softly, his voice oddly hollow. In the distance, they could hear the shriek of a police siren.

Kai turned to his assistant. "As efficient as always. Gaku, we're going."

"Sure thing, Kai-san," the boy chirped. He threw several smoke bombs to the ground.

"Until next time," Kai Nagase murmured, a small cruel smile painted on his lips.

"You won't get away with this!" Sunao yelled. "One day you'll pay for all the blood you've spilled!"

"Don't be ridiculous. That man, and I, will never stop. Not until you are back in our care as you should be." For a moment, before he completely vanished, Kai's face appeared strangely lonely. Sunao's eyes widened and he began to shiver. Unbidden memories flashed through his head, horrible memories of drugs, of poisons, of agonizing wounds, of his head being held in a tub of water, of a small dark room where he was utterly alone and broken. He felt nauseous, barely hearing Sei ask him if he was okay. The only thing that existed besides this paralyzing feeling was the firm, yet gentle hand that rested on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in place hidden from the light of day, a green haired man stood before another. His superior was seated in a throne-like chair, and he smiled pitilessly. "Welcome back, Kai. Tell me, how are our test subjects doing? Hopefully well…" His quiet laughter floated about the room, faintly mocking all who heard it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A shout out to Musical Sunrise, who beta this oneshot. Please Review! If a lot of people like this, I might do more episodes with the Sukisho characters.<strong>


End file.
